In a traditional automatic transmission system for a vehicle, a shifter is connected to the transmission by a mechanical linkage to change the gears or ranges of the transmission. The ranges may include, but are not limited to, Park, Neutral, Reverse, and Drive. However, shift-by-wire transmission systems have been developed where the mechanical linkage is replaced by an electronic connection through which an electronic signal is sent to the transmission to effect the changing of the transmission ranges. The electronic signal may be activated via a shift lever, buttons, and the like. In shift-by-wire systems that implement a shift lever, the shift-by-wire systems generally include a position sensor to track the position of the shift lever such that the desired range selection is communicated to the transmission. Some shift-by-wire systems include multiple position sensors to provide redundancy and reliability.